


Brand New Moves

by doppeldonger



Series: Ships from the Borderlands [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands: the pre-sequel
Genre: Disgustingly sweet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, get ready for some emotional rollercoaster, slight mention of past trauma, this is my first time writing smut i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppeldonger/pseuds/doppeldonger
Summary: They've been there for each other for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health.





	Brand New Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilBittyMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBittyMonster/gifts).



> LilBittyMonster and I are partnering up for some kickass fic and she's been a huge inspiration lately! This is dedicated to her.

The tricky profession of Vault Hunting has many pros and cons once you decide to delve into it. A stronger, more agile body and heightened senses come with the inability to have a peaceful night's sleep, becoming advanced at firearms and gaining a quick wit means more places that'll have your face up in wanted posters, acquiring priceless loot attracts bandits and bounty hunters.  
  
Thus, being a seasoned Vault Hunter, it's no surprise that Timothy Lawrence knows something's wrong when his eyes open into the dark night all of a sudden. Frowning, he tries to place where he is and what he was doing before he fell asleep. Right. He turns around only to be welcomed by the cold and empty side of the bed, "Mmnnnrhys?"  
  
That's when he hears it. Albeit quiet and gentle, the sound reaching his ears is unmistakably sobbing; he throws aside the covers anchoring him to the king sized bed and sits up, listening intently. His suspicions confirmed, he gets up, his feet meeting the cool stone floor; this is nothing new, he's used to the process.  
  
That doesn't make things any easier.  
  
Tim finds Rhys on the small balcony of their apartment, the normally appealing scenery out there distorted by the moonless night. Rhys is sitting in a corner, looking ridiculously small compared to how he carries his figure on normal days, his back to the railing, arm slung around his knees; his face is hidden, but he can't hide the way his body trembles with every sob that’s muffled by his legs. Tim kneels down in front of him and reaches out a hand slowly, carefully like someone would approach a stray Skag pup left on the street, "Rhys?"  
  
When the taller man raises his head, face swollen, eyes red and lips puffy, there's a brief moment where he doesn't recognize the person addressing him, his gaze empty and devoid of emotion. Then, like a comet racing across the sky, it's gone as quick as it came, and Rhys's features twist into an ugly, feral scowl. "Get the fuck away from me, you monster!"  
  
The merciless slap blooming against his right cheek hurts, but the words directed at him hurt much worse.  
  
But Tim is used to this, so he licks his dry lips and tries again, "Rhys, it's me, Tim." It's fascinating how fast the emotions visit Rhys's pale face: suspicion, doubt, disbelief, shock. Lips trembling, Rhys's voice cracks, "Tim?" The man in question smiles, easing into a sitting position now that the initial shock has passed, "There we go, babe... I'm here, it's okay." A shaking hand finds its way onto his stinging cheek as Rhys lets out a breathy "Oh my god." Tim gently grabs Rhys's hand and intertwines their fingers. "Tim, oh god... I did it again, didn't I?" Under the other's strong, calloused fingers, Rhys's hand flexes, "Don't tell me it's okay-"  
  
"But it is." Tim interrupts, dropping Rhys's hand and inching closer, "He fucked both of us over, and the fact that I look like him doesn't make things any easier."  
  
"You're not him." Rhys heatedly argues, "You're nothing like him." His gaze drops to the floor, cheeks burning in embarrassment, "I just... get disoriented whenever the nightmares hit."  
  
"You look worse than usual." It's not a joke, nor a jeer. Tim states the truth as it is, his heterochromic eyes filled with concern. Rhys groans quietly.  
  
"You know the whole phantom limb pains thing? I've had that ever since I lost my arm, you learn to get used to the random pain attacks, but lately..." He swallows, eyes still on the floor, "Lately the same thing started to happen with my port, only it's worse because every time it happens it feels like electricity's running through my head and it brings out all the horrible memories with it and I can't-" He chokes, suddenly it's hard to breathe. Tears burn at the corners of his eyes. Tim opts for checking his forehead with a hand instead of a reply; he lowers his hand and regards the other with a frown, "You got a fever."  
  
"It's a chilly night, I'm just cold."  
  
"It's warm and you got a fever." Tim quickly gets up, his moves flawlessly fluid like a graceful cat, "Come on, let's get you a bath."

* * *

  
"I'm not getting in unless you accompany me." Sitting on the edge of the tub that's slowly filling with cool water, Rhys lets Tim undress him. The shorter man scoffs, "This is for your well-being, Rhys, we can have fun later." He wraps his arms around Rhys's torso to help him up and into the tub, "Come on, up you go." Rhys grabs onto Tim's neck with his only hand and whines like an unhappy child, "No! I'll pull you in if you don't join me yourself." From this close, he can count the freckles dusting the ex-doppelgänger's cheeks and arms like marvelous constellations; he absentmindedly traces his fingers on them and smiles to himself, getting lost in his partner's beauty for a brief moment. Tim scoffs again, sighing dramatically, "Fiiiiine." Rhys's hand feels so soft on his body, so nice and loving.  
  
It's easier to slip out of his boxers than helping Rhys in, but he manages to get them into the tub without much splashing. The taller man too hot against his chest, he hugs him close worriedly; Rhys lets out a pleased hum and lets his head drop back, their faces barely touching, the company man's lashes are feathery against the other's cheek. Rhys absentmindedly strokes Tim’s well-groomed beard as the other draws lazy circles on the cyborg’s arm and slowly moves upwards, tracing the black ink gracing his delicate neck, "You know, you were supposed to take a cold bath by yourself, this won't help you get any better."  
  
Rhys sighs and cranes his neck to regard Tim with a stare, presenting more of his body to the other's fingers and touch, " ** _You_** will help me get better, and that's much better than some crappy cold bath." He unbends his knees and lets his long legs reach over the end of the tub, Tim's eyes follow the movement, his fingers stilling on Rhys's neck briefly before they continue to rub gentle circles.  
  
"That doesn't even make sense-"  
  
"You're insufferable." Rhys's chuckle is deep and delicious, vibrating in their adjoined chests. He sighs and closes his eyes, getting more comfortable in Tim's arms, "I love you, you idiot, and that helps me get over the trauma much better than anything else." Tim buries his nose in the other's neck, "Fuck." Rhys reaches over to pat his partner's check gently, "Maybe when we get out of here, you know, after you deem me healthy enough."  
  
"God damn it, Rhys." The man in question chuckles again, "I know I'm irresistible." If anything, he sounds sleepy, Tim lets out a breathy laugh and continues to stroke Rhys lovingly.  
  
When the mighty Vault Hunter going by the name of Timothy Lawrence gathers up enough courage and takes a deep breath to say something important to Rhys, the poor Atlas CEO is just about to doze off in his arms. Tim changes his mind and closes his mouth, his heart hammering in his chest. "Mmmnn?" is Rhys's response as he slowly turns his head towards the other, "Why's your heartbeat going crazy?"  
  
"I, um..."  
  
Rhys fondles Tim's leg, "What's up?"  
  
"Okay, uh..." Tim stutters, "I was planning to ask you this in a much, much different setting, but..." He swallows thickly, prompting Rhys to turn around and regard him with a worried look. His chocolate and amber colored eyes bore deep into Tim's as he raises his thick eyebrows, "Yeah?" Tim feels like he's about to die (and mind you, he's been in a lot of near-death situations, but none of them seems as horrifying as this one now), "Would you, um..." His throat feels parched, "Would you like to get... get married? To- to me?"  
  
The moment of awkward silence between them stretches into a full minute as the men regard each other with wide eyes, both of their bodies taut and unmoving.  
  
"You don't... you don't have to answer, or say yes," Tim finally croaks, "I just wanted to ask you, I know this isn't really the time or the place, but I guess I mustered enough courage to actually ask you, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, oh god I'm so sorry I just- _mmmmff_!" Rhys ends Tim's rambling with a well-placed peck on his lips, the deep and long kiss blowing both of their minds away. When they break apart, Rhys turns slightly towards Tim and loops his arm around the other's neck. His arm port is cool against Tim's skin and he can't help but shiver, because of the heated kiss or the metal touching his chest, he's not sure.  
  
"Idiot." Rhys says fondly, Tim's lips part ever so slightly as his brows fly up high into his hairline, "The answer is a definite 'yes'." Tim lets out a breathy “Oh my god.” as he hugs Rhys close and the taller man downright giggles at the love-struck smile on the other’s face. “Now can we get out and enjoy this in better conditions?” the company man asks, “Like, naked among the sheets? No? Yeah?”

Rhys looks like the rich CEO he is in that golden bathrobe of his, ready to be pampered and kissed by Tim who (thankfully) has went with a simple towel that leaves his handsome chest out in the open for Rhys’s eyes to admire. Shedding the bathrobe rather easily considering he’s down to one arm, Rhys pushes Tim backwards and forces him to fall onto their bed with a grunt. Not allowing the ex-doppelgänger to free himself from his towel, he sits on his lap and pulls him in for another heated kiss. Tim invades Rhys’s mouth shamelessly, groaning as he wraps his strong arms around the other; Rhys playfully pulls at the other’s long hair and bites his lower lip, getting another moan from Tim. He pulls back and Tim lets him go with a sad whine, Rhys gently kisses the corner of the man’s mouth, then moves to the side of his jaw and to his earlobe. Tim’s fingers tighten painfully around Rhys’s thin hips as the Atlas CEO takes his earlobe between his soft lips and sucks on it thoughtfully, making the vault hunter’s hips stutter towards the other involuntarily. Rhys laughs, sounding deeper and meaner than usual in the dead silence of the long Pandoran night, and his voice goes straight to Tim’s dick. Rhys pulls back to regard Tim’s blushed cheeks and dilated pupils through half lidded eyes, “Hard already? I know I have that effect on you, Timtam, but you gotta work on that if you want us to play around for longer.”

“God- _fuck_ …” Tim groans and grinds into his partner’s hips as Rhys ghosts his fingers on his lips. He grabs Rhys’s ass and turns them around, moving further on the bed and getting on top of Rhys. Tim throws the towel away in one sloppy motion and catches Rhys’s lips in a heated kiss, the taller man laughs into his mouth as he wraps his long, _long_ legs around his waist, his pale skin a stark contrast against Tim’s olive complexion. As they part away breathless, it’s Rhys who grinds his hips into the other’s this time. “Mmmmhmmm, you act so bossy, but you’re- _shit_ … you’re no better than me, babe.” Tim growls when he manages to catch his breath. Rhys’s amused laugh turns into a shameless, long moan as they keep on grinding, he stretches out like a big lazy cat with a huge dorky smile on his face and Tim watches him like a hungry wolf. “Tim…” Rhys murmurs, biting his lip; his partner looks into his eyes with a feral smile on his face and lets out an equally wild growl. Rhys grabs onto his long locks and pulls a little harshly, enjoying the pleased hum Tim lets out, “Lube. Now.”

As he quickly reaches for the drawer, clumsy hands trembling with excitement, Tim curses at Rhys’s bossy attitude once again; the taller man simply laughs, his rich voice making Tim all the more frustrated in a good way.

“Don’t lie, you enjo- _ooooohhhhh_ …” Rhys’s retort is cut short as Tim thrusts a gentle, slicked finger in the other and they shiver simultaneously. Tim experimentally pulls the digit out and pushes it back in, letting Rhys adjust to the feeling before adding another finger, “You were saying?” Rhys throws his head back, fingers tightening in Tim’s hair, “You’re so fucking _meeeeaaaannnnnnn_.” Tim chuckles darkly as he works Rhys open, enjoying every little noise his partner lets out whenever he scissors his fingers. One well-timed stroke and his fingers brush against the taller man’s prostate, making Rhys’s fingers curl into the sheets as he moans loudly, “ _Hohhhhmmmygoooood_ Tim.” The vault hunter pauses and regards Rhys like a curious cat, “Want me to stop?” he asks, feigning innocence. Rhys pouts as he smacks Tim across the head, “I’ll strangle you if you stop.”

“But then you’d have no one to please you with their fingers.”

“Oh stop it with the- _fuck_!” Rhys thinks he hates how well Tim plays him with those damn fingers of his whenever he wants as he wriggles under the man. Tim hits the right spot again, making the other moan loudly, “Want another?”

It feels so good that Rhys is about to shed some happy tears, “Oh god, puh-please.” As Rhys adjusts to the feeling of the third finger stretching him further, he might have actually cried a little, “My go- _ah_! I love you so much, Tim, you… you have no idea.” His partner hums appreciatively and pulls his fingers out, making Rhys whine a little because of how empty he feels all of a sudden. Tim pulls back and sits on his haunches, his dick hard and proud in the dim light of their bedroom, “It’s your turn to help me out now.” he adds with a playful grin.

“How rude,” Rhys replies as he sits up and watches Tim squirt some lube onto his only hand, “I thought tonight was the night you worship my body with your hands and dick.” Tim sniggers as he helps Rhys spread the lube along his hand.

“How mean,” Tim replies, imitating his partner’s response, “I’m nothing more than your sex slave. And here I thought you lo- _aahhhh_ -ved me.” Feeling Rhys’s dexterous hand on his dick, Tim loses his train of thought briefly. The taller man draws closer and captures Tim’s lips in yet another heated kiss, his tongue dancing with the other’s with every stroke of his hand. It’s the Vault Hunter’s turn to moan unabashedly now. Rhys bites Tim’s lower lip and laughs darkly, “If only I wasn’t too lazy to put on my arm…” He toys with Tim, squeezing and twisting at the right moments to make the man whine as his hips hopelessly stutter towards his hand. “I’d wreck you.” he murmurs in the other’s ear and sucks on his earlobe once again, cheating to egg him on by using that sensitive spot of his.

“ _Nnnghhwaitwaitwait_.” Tim groans, burying his face into Rhys’s neck.

The company man doesn’t comply, “You gonna come for me?” Tim groans again, holding Rhys close, “If you keep on doing that, definitely.” He bites into the skin, drawing a surprised and pleased gasp from Rhys, “I wanna come inside you.” he growls as his hand sneaks close to grab Rhys’s dick. The company man’s hand stills for a moment as he bends back involuntarily when Tim starts stroking him, “Hnnnn you cheater.” They drop down onto the bed once again, Tim caging Rhys with his strong arms and Rhys wrapping his lanky legs around Tim.

“Ready?” Tim asks, and to Rhys’s nod, he slowly guides his dick into the other. It takes them some time to adjust, but neither of them is in a hurry and the long-awaited pleasure is much more important than a quick finish; Tim slowly moves his hips back and forth, settling deeper and deeper into Rhys with every passing moment and turning his partner into a sweaty, whiny mess. He grabs Rhys’s dick with one hand and starts stroking him in time with his thrusts; it doesn’t take them long to fall into a steady rhythm as their moans reverberate through the room’s walls.

“Ohhhh Tim…” Rhys cries out breathlessly, “Let me… I wanna ride you.” His fingers sink into Tim’s neck as their eyes meet, the ex-doppelgänger wordlessly nods, his eyes big as saucers; he easily turns them around and lets Rhys hover over him like some powerful and beautiful ancient god. Rhys puts a hand on Tim’s chest and starts moving agonizingly slowly, the shorter man grabs onto the other’s hips, trying to urge him on with persistent fingers. Eventually, his partner decides to stop torturing him so and speeds up, moving his hips in perfect motions that causes Tim to see stars. The bed creaks under them as they pick up pace. Grabbing Rhys’s dick once again, Tim slowly sits up and presents his partner with enough leverage to keep his balance; Rhys wraps his arm around Tim’s neck, fingers finding their way into his locks once again. Together they find a fast-paced rhythm until Rhys announces he’s close with a long, loud moan; in mere moments he reaches his climax, painting Tim’s chest with a generous amount of come. Feeling his own climax isn’t too far away, Tim quickly turns them around once again and fucks Rhys hard and deep; it’s not long before the taller man’s breathy whines trigger his own climax and he comes with a loud yelp.

Tim lets himself drop onto Rhys like a big lazy cat and they lie there as they try to catch their breaths, covered in sweat and come. When things seem to calm down, Rhys smacks Tim’s arm, “Gosh, you’re so messy.” Tim raises his head from the pillow to turn to the side and regard Rhys with an amused glare, “Says you.” There’s a brief moment of silence before they burst into laughter, looking at each other with amorous expressions before they break apart.

“Well, shit.” Tim says, looking up at the ceiling. Rhys turns around, “What?” he murmurs gently.

“I was planning to actually present you with the ring but I got caught up with how sexy you looked in that damn bathrobe.” Rhys giggles, “Awww, you actually bought us rings, too?”

Tim turns to waggle a knowing finger at his partner, “I’ll have you know, I’m a renowned vault hunter and I earn enough to give you a thousand wedding rings.”

“One’s enough, spend the rest of your money to get a better haircut.” Tim feigns offense before a sly grin finds its way onto his face, “Don’t lie, you love my hair.” Rhys’s cheeks go pink as he rolls his eyes, “Pffft, yeah right.”

Tim slowly sits up, “Ugh, we gotta take a shower.” Rhys groans, “Again? Really?”

“Not my fault you’re so messy.” Tim cackles as he jumps off the bed and paces towards his duffel bag. “Oh, fuck off!” Rhys shouts behind him, only half-heartedly. “You sure?” Tim asks innocently as he comes back to the bed with a sleek black box in his hands; giving into his curiosity, Rhys sits up, groaning at the feeling in his legs. Tim makes his way towards Rhys and sits next to him, opening the box to present him with a set of wedding rings. Looking at the simple golden bands, Rhys notices he didn’t think Tim was serious until now; he reaches out his hand to touch the sleek rings with a dumb smile on his face.

“Want me to put it on?” Tim gently asks, mirroring Rhys’s smile. The taller man nods, “Yes. Yes, I’d very much like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
